The present invention relates to a field of the art dealing with gastight sealing or joining two sections of rubber suits or two members made of same rubber-like material. Rubber suit sections are normally sealed together with tape. An integral seal on the suit section is obviously more desirable.
The basic shortcoming in prior art devices is related to an absence of a gastight seal which can make perfect joint of two rubber sections. The prior art sealing devices are not reliable and lack flexibility and functionability. They have usually comprised overlapping sections held together by tape or other expedients. There is also a longitudinal stress on these junctions.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to the problems in presently available sealing devices and methods as described hereinbefore.